A beautiful thing is never perfect
by Tamryll
Summary: Brilliance can be found where you least expect it. EzioxOC.
1. Me and my big mouth

**Chapter 1: Me and my big mouth. **

A loud thud jammed my eardrums. That was the sound it made when I hit the paved road. The pain from my fall came later, a sharp, energy draining pain, which was impossible to avoid. It's the kind of pain you want to struggle against with all your might, but to no avail. I felt my hand palms tingle unpleasantly when they scraped across the ground, trying to soften my fall.

Around me, a small crowd had gathered, some laughing, some with honest concern in their eyes. A litter of dress wearing, gossipy, young females stared for a while, then pointed and started giggling, throwing some skanky remarks right after it.

I scrambled upwards, and softly beat my uncomfortable dress right around my waist, making sure no dirt remained on the delicate fabric. I groaned softly when I saw that I had made red smudges on the cloth, caused by small droplets of blood welling up from the small scratches on my palms.

''What's this? Did our little girl trip over her own poor little feet?'' A high voice sneered, followed by the sound a pig makes when it sees food. I rolled my eyes, before diverting my gaze to the person the voice belonged to. A young woman with bulging eyes and dirty-blond hair tied up in a bun eyed me like I was trash, while she was flanked by two similar girls, one with a nose like a pork, the other one an interesting wart close by her chin.

I was about to sneer back at her, but I wisely shut my mouth. One on one I would have crushed Theola, the girl who had made the pig noise, but she had the habit of traveling in packs. Girls who traveled in packs stood high on my dislike list and my fist itched to imbue itself into Theola's face.

''Oh go bury your head in a haystack, Theola, maybe it will provide some food for the rats.'' I turned around and made my way through the crowd. Behind me, Theola uttered some last remark, followed by her high pitched laughter.

I hadn't had an exciting journey in my 16 years of life. I grew up in Florence, tried my best to act like was expected from me, but somehow Faith had decided differently. I had grown up in a small, but luxorious villa near the Piazza della Signoria, my parents were unknown, and a stern, widowed lady had taken me in, when I appeared on her footstep as a little girl of 5 years old. I remembered little to none from my earliest years in life.

My breathing was made impossible by the tightened corset around my cavity and my crushed toes longed for a simple pair of boots. I made my way through the crowded market place, muttering excuses whenever I bumped into someone. I kept away from my villa. My patroness had the habit of detesting every single feature about me, making long speeches in which she expressed her boring, disappointed feelings.

I grunted softly under my breath. Very unladylike. The only thing she ever gave me worth something was a small golden locket, which I wore around my neck at all times. My patroness said that I had just picked it up from the streets one day, lying in the dirt. The slim chain was simple and plain, the locket only decorated with small incisions forming the image of a vine plant. Inside was a small, dried 'Morning Glory', a small funnel shaped flower, its petals a creamy white.

I softly brought my hand up to the chain, finding the locket, and traced the fine lines with my finger tip. Lost in thought, I slammed yet into another person, and once again I was about to head towards the paved ground.

Someone coming from the side, grabbed my elbow and stopped my fall, in the process painfully twisting my arm. I yelped in response, and my other hand shot out in reflex to remove the painful source. As reaction, my savior immediately let go of my arm. He had acted as a counterbalance to me, and as he removed himself from me, I was falling backwards again. I pinched my eyes shut, readying myself for the upcoming smack.

It never came, instead I landed flat on my back on the pavement with only a soft thud, the back side of my head barely touching the stone road. It was only then I realized, that someone was supporting both my neck and waist. I focused my gaze on the face of my savior, and my cavity ached when the air in my lungs escaped painfully.

Bowed over me, sat a young man, a smirk on his face, a small scar on the side of his lips stretching. Brown eyes peered at me, a hint of gold around the black pupil. Dark strands of hair were loosely tied together, a few rebellious hairs escaping from the grasp. He was dressed like most young nobility, fine fabrics encasing the young man.

'_Signorina_..' He spoke softly, his eyes twinkling with joy, to my annoyance. I tapped his hand that was still on my waist, and ignored his outstretched hand. I got up on my own, shook the dust of my dress once again, then eyed the lad again.

'Thank you, _messere_, for helping me, but next time do watch your step.' I sneered icily, my temper at its peak because of my earlier encounter with Theola. Of course this helpful guy didn't deserve such a comment, but I was ready to snarl at anyone who came on my path. I just needed an outlet for the moment.

'_Mi dispiace, signorina_, but to my knowledge, it wasn't me who bumped into someone else.' The lad answered, his smirk still on his face. I narrowed my eyes when I realized that he found my annoyance amusing.

'Well then, next time you might want to pay more attention, so that your_ knowledge_ doesn't fail you again.' I snapped back.

'Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, _signora_, but my knowledge does not fail me often, especially not when rescuing _bella donnas_ like yourself.' I was surprised by his confidence. Most guys I snapped at ran away with their tails in between their legs. My surprise was replaced by flustering anger.

'Have you ever considered that some of those _bella donnas _don't want anyone rescueing them?' I sneered at him, my arms placed on my hips.

'Don't be ridiculous, _cara_,' a new voice spoke, and I whirled around to face the new participant. 'Every girl your age would kill for such a fellow to rescue her.'

I blinked softly. A tall, lean guy was standing on my other side, his hair bronze with a hint of paler strands, bleached by the sun. There was something very familiar about both his smirk and eyes. I looked back at the younger, more masculine guy that had saved me from falling. He stood there, smirking like a dumb goat. Identical smiles?

'Oh please. You're flattering him.' I shot back, pointing casually at my savior. 'I bet he's only looking for some _puttana_ to satisfy his needs, as do all men.'

Finally my savior's brow furrowed and his visage turned grave. 'At least that means I don't insult certain strangers when they only want to help!'

I narrowed my eyes, and dared him to continue. 'Please, _messere, _please explain your opinion on me as fully as you can. I would be delighted to know.' I said icily, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

'I would, _signorina, _but then I would only show my incapability of showing manners to you, as you just showed yourself.' The guy shot back, and some of the people that had gathered around us hissed out the volume of their lungs. Women that hoped for any kind of stature were obliged to be well mannered, and by throwing out that remark, my savior had denied me to be anything like a respectable woman.

That remark also hit a very personal sensitive spot. I had worked so hard my whole life to simmer down my temper and act at least a bit like a girl should behave. As a child I had always enjoyed everything boys did; fighting, climbing, running down small alleys. My patroness wasn't very fond of those.. characteristics, and although she had not literally smacked them out of my head, her words had been stern and harsh from the moment she took me in. And still, even when I tried my best to act to her likeness, I didn't remember one single thing I had done she had approved of.

I flustered red, and I had to suppress a shiver walking down my spine.

'My apologies to disappoint you, _signore_, but know that I had no intention of reaching up to your elevated requirements.' I spoke coldly, and I had to keep the tone of my voice from pithing up high. I turned and inclined my head at the older guy, who had joined my argument with my dark haired, saving-girls-from-falling guy. Then I marched away, my head held up high and my fists clenched.

I made my way through the gathered mass of people, ignoring both stares, laughter and looks of astonishment. Only when I entered a deserted canal of small alleys, which I had printed into my mind in my earlier years, I let out a series of nasty curses.

'What was that _stronzo_ thinking? _Sei fricchettone! Vattene al diavolo!' _

More curses in that way rushed out of my mouth, and as I made my way through the network of alleys, I scared away more than one couple who had searched the privacy of a dark corner.

I arrived very quickly at my patronesses house due to the quick pace my feet followed. Even though it was the house I lived in, I still refused to call it my home. I knocked on the door, which was opened by Guliana, the old maid that kept the house together. I slowly made may way up the stairs, reluctant to let my old patroness know I was back. She would throw a series of stern lectures upon me, and I wasn't in the right mood to hold my tongue against her.

The door to the upper stairs sitting room was slightly opened, and the old lady's voice emanated from the room beyond. A other, even higher pitched voice answered her, and I recognized it to be one of the lady's gossip friends.

'... the gallows have been readied for another execution! Can you imagine, another damned convict hanged to death! I just don't know where they get them!'

Another execution? So soon? It had been only days since three thieves had been hanged for stealing a woman's entire collection of jewelry, which was worth a small fortune.

'I heard it's going to be an execution of some of the higher families! I overheard one of the guards near the piazza talking about it! Seemed like the entire family participated in a treason conflict, treason of the worst kind!' The high pitched voice continued, and I found myself slowly moving closer to the door, curious to more details on the matter.

'_Porca miseria!_' My patroness reacted, 'Did you hear what family they were talking about? I refuse to believe it before I hear a name!'

Slightly disgusted, I pushed my ear slightly closer towards the door.

'Oh, the poor souls. I overheard a name that shakes my nerves as much as they ever had. To think that they might have been able of such treachery.. It is nearly impossible!'

'Lusiana, please, don't keep me waiting, get over your blubbering and tell me the families name!' My old lady snapped.

'The Auditore family, dear, the entire Auditore family seemed to be involved!'

The Auditores? They were a highly respectable family, their patron, Giovanni Auditore, a fine banker with a high reputation. If I remembered correctly, he and Maria Auditore had four children; three sons and one daughter. I pained my brain over their names. I did clearly remember little Petruccio, who couldn't be older than thirteen years of age. Petruccio was the youngest son, followed up by Claudia, who had now reached the age of fifteen.

When I had recalled the two youngest, the two eldest were not as hard to dig from my mind. The eldest would be Federico Auditore, and I vaguely remembered his loud laughter. And then, the second eldest, who only exceeded my own age by one year. I remembered Ezio Auditore only slightly from fights and chases in my earlier years. He would be the only one that would let me play with them, for I had once beaten him in a running bet. From that moment, he had been aware of my capability to keep up with the boys, and had never resented me another game.

Of course, right after Ezio recognized me as an equal, I had been forced by my ladyship to stay at home and act 'ladylike', which had caused the fond memories of playing with him to retract to the farthest corner of my mind.

I remembered him fondly with his dark brown hair and his sharp eyes, glinted with gold. How strange.. That description ringed a faint bell. A smirking face appeared before my eyes, and my breathing hissed out in a rush of air.

I had insulted Ezio Auditore, right after he saved me from a fall? My mind could not reach the fact that I hadn't recognized him at all, and then it suddenly shot into my mind that I had just overheard a conversation, in which was stated that the entire Auditore family would be wiped out in an instance.

My horrid thinking was interrupted by quick footsteps coming closer to the door I was listening against. I hastily shuffled backwards, careful not to make too much noise while making my way swiftly up to the second floor, up to my room.

I heard the door open, and noticed that if I had not moved in time, the door would have slammed me in the face. I walked up to my bed, retained from dressing and covered myself with a thick layer of blankets, pulling my knees up to my chest.

I had shown anything but kindness to the two eldest Auditore brothers, and if the rumor appeared to be true, they would be executed in one of the following mornings. Guilt washed over my senses, and the muscles in my back contracted almost painfully when shivers walked down my spine.

A looming sensation slowly tore me apart, making the shivers even worse. I hugged myself tightly, hoping that both shivers and the execution would merely disappear.

* * *

**A.N.** The first chapter is done, dear people!  
And of course I need your help. I just can't come up with a name for the main character, so suggestions are very welcome.

So long, dear ones!


	2. What did I expect? Gratitude?

**Chapter 2 What did I expect? Gratitude?  
**

The following hours my anxiety only increased. I couldn't sleep so I spend the entire evening and night stalking back and forth through the city, hoping to hear people's opinions. More and more people seemed certain of the execution taking place, but the Auditore name was mentioned among many others. Slowly, people went to their houses to rest and the merchants packed up their things.

My fists clenched painfully though, when I saw the smirks on the guards' faces grow wider.

When the moon was at its highest point, I took an a new effort to calm my nerves, and made my way towards the west gate. I wore a simple v-neck shirt, and a pair of black pants, reaching just past my knees. They made very comfy clothes, and I didn't like the idea of wearing another corset, because I was needing all the air my lungs could provide.

I tied back my brown curls in a loose bun, and several rebellious strands escaped and hung in my face. Trying to smudge them out of my face, didn't really help, for they took their original place again. I grunted, annoyed at them, but half ran, half walked further on to the gate.

Making my way through small, deserted alleyways made my way maybe longer, but I liked their solitude. Half an hour later, with my feet aching from running around corners and dodging the small groups of patrolling guards, the gate came in sight.

Asking one of the nightly courtesans to help a female friend out, made my way clear through the gate. I had once yelled harshly at a guy who had stalked and bothered her, and she was very kind on returning the favor from time to time. Outside the city walls I continued my way on the road for quite a while, but when it wavered sharply to the left, I continued straight ahead. Upon leaving the path, the area changed from a small grassy stroke, to a somewhat wilder, invisible path, trees and low bushes appearing more and more. The moon made the trees look very looming, making shadows along the ground.

I smirked when an old oak came into view, it's ancient branches swaying reluctantly in the wind. I had once stumbled across this point, when I had fled the city in order to stay clear of my patronesses servants. Guards also helped her from time to time, hoping for some kind of rich reward for bringing me back. The oak was hollow, but the entrance was hidden by some low bushes covering the ground around the tree.

Pushing branches out of my face and stepping over the shrubs, I reached the tree's bark. Crouching down, I felt with my hand inside the tree, and it didn't take long before I found what I was searching for. I pulled out a small makeshift instrument, and half a dozen small, rounded pebbles The sling consisted of two lengths of chord, with a small leather sort of pouch in the middle. At the ends of both chords was a small loop, in which ones fingers could grab hold.

I smiled when I felt the worn leather underneath my fingertips. At one point my old lady thought me to fragile for the streets, and she had forbidden me to leave her sight. I slipped as often away from her as I possibly could, and spend every free moment at this very same spot to practice with the sling. Now, ten years later, I could proudly say that I was probably the only sixteen year old girl in Firenze who had an almost flawless accuracy with the sling.

I stayed and worked with my sling for so long, that I saw the sky lighten and the first rays of the sun reach the surrounding foliage. I sighed and reached to put back both the pebbles and the leather sling into the hollow chamber of the oak. Upon reaching halfway, I stopped, and retreated my arm again, putting both missile pebbles and sling in my pocket.

Making my way back to the city, I sincerely hoped that any rumors would be about high prices, or something like a happy birth.

I was lucky. I reached the gate when the guards where changing position, and it was easy to slip through. Ignoring the people that stared at me for wearing pants, my mind wandered off. Pictures of my last encounter with Ezio consumed my brain, followed up by images of the gallows, while my merciless mind repeated my last words against him.

Lost in thought like that, I was unaware of my feet leading me straight to Piazza della Signoria. I only looked up when I saw the vast stream of people streaming towards the Piazza. I was lead by them, unable to convert the current, and soon, the street opened up to the large plaza.

I squealed softly when I saw the gallows, looming above the crowd's heads, and when I recognized Uberto Alberti upon the platform. He was yelling at the crowd, yet not in anger, but with unmatched enthusiasm. I gritted my teeth. I had never really liked the man, this proved it once again.

'Bring forth the accused!' He yelled loudly, and pointed with his hand towards the stairs on the other side of the platform. My hand clasped the necklace around my neck and silently prayed I wouldn't recognize those coming up.

My lungs contracted painfully and the air escaped in a rush of air. Walking forth first was little Petruccio. His face was pale and he took on a terrified expression when one of the guards nearly kicked him forward. The crowd roared with suppressed enthusiasm, and I clenched my fists at their filthy joy.

Next up was Giovanni, the father of the family. His face was as pale as his youngest son, but he still had some hope in his eyes when I saw Alberti standing on the platform. His brown, straight hair framed his face, but they did not soften the anxiety of his facial features. Giovanni Auditore was placed next to Petruccio, and he shot his son a calm look, even though he did not succeed in the calmness very well.

Following was Federico, and I gulped painfully when I remembered his smirk from my earlier encounter with his brother. He looked dead on frightened, but something in his face had the desperate calmness his father was searching so hard for.

I expected Ezio to follow, but Alberti already continued in his sneering voice.

'Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?'

A hooded man behind Alberti grinned, and an odd sensation took part of me when I bestowed the man.

'Yes! The documents that were delivered to you last night!' Giovanni yelled back at Uberto, his eyes bulging with betrayal.

'I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents.' Uberto replied with a sickening smirk. I slowly diverted my eyes from him back to young Petruccio. The robe around his neck was too large for him, but he hung his head in defeat anyway.

Me being in the middle of the crowd didn't necessarily help with my desire to get the three Auditore away from there. So, I started to work my way to the left, pushing the cheering people aside, muttering apologies from time to time. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a familiar voice.

'He's lying!' Ezio Auditore yelled. The sound was so familiar that I cringed, and I had to convince myself to continue through the crowd. Determined, I plunged my hand into my pocket to get out my sling and some of the pebbles.

'In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you.. guilty!' Alberti continued, like no one had interrupted him. His smirk grew wider and the crowd's cheering increased. I gritted my teeth while I put one of the pebbles into the sling's leather pouch. The crowd does not care whom is executed, as long as there is death.

'You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced.. to death!' Alberti put some extra smugness into that last word.

I had almost reached edge of the crowd, but I almost faltered in my pace again when I heard Giovanni's protest. 'You are the traitor, Uberto, and one of them! You may take our lives this day, but we will have yours in return! I swear! We will -'

Flicking my eyes towards the platform, I saw the three Auditores go down. My breath hissed again, and everything flashed before my eyes. The mass roared with delight, but above it could a terrible scream be heard.

'Father!'

I broke out into the open and whipped my head around to see what was going on. A man clad in white was trying to make his way through the thick crowd, his hood covering his face. I knew the features it was covering, however.

Out of my line of sight, Alberti yelled again. 'There! Grab the boy! He's one of them!'

The crowd roared again, but now with fear. The sea of people parted, and large streams of women and men fled away from the plaza. Guards streamed back to the center of the Piazza, and grabbed Ezio by his arms. They were about to drive him away, but the young man struggled to much for them to move him even an inch. Most people had by now fled the plaza, and I was standing in an open space, though some people remained and booed at Alberti.

'I'll kill you for what you've done!' Ezio yelled again, his voice raw with desperate anger. He managed to struggle free from the guards, flinging them to the ground, but Alberti already called for back-up. 'Guards! Arrest him!'

Ezio drew his sword, but soon he was surrounded by heavily armored guards, carrying large blunt axes. With narrowed eyes, I swung my sling upwards, then when it had made an almost perfect circle through the air, I released the pebble from the leather pouch. It shot with a low whistle towards one of the guards, and it hit him right below his jawline, at the base of his skull. That particular area was only covered by a small part of his helmet, but the pebble shot through the slit anyway.

The guard crumbled down, dropping his axe, but even more guards streamed towards the fighting people. One of the armored guards swung his axe at Ezio, knocking his sword from his hand. Behind Ezio and the guards, was the platform with Alberti and the hooded man on it. Alberti's eyes gleamed and another grin widened on his face.

_'Abbattetelo.'_ He said, making a cutting movement with his hands.

Only one heavy opponent remained, for Ezio was further more surrounded by only small guards with swords. I therefore launched another stone at the big guard, but I gritted my teeth when it came out wrong and bounced of the man's armor.

A thief and courtesan rushed past me, both jumping against a guard to distract. The thief spoke softly when he brought a guard to the ground. 'You'd better run, boy. And fast!'

And run he did. Faster than my eye was willing to follow, he sprinted towards the closest row of buildings, scaled the walls and disappeared from view. I breathed out easily, happy that at least one of the male Auditores had survived, but then I noticed the remaining guards checking up on their fallen colleague. He hadn't moved since my pebble had taken him down and now one guard was staring at the sling in my hand.

'You! You killed him!' He yelled, while pointing at me.

Wait. What?

Killed him?

I had _never_ killed anybody in my life. How could he accuse me of something so.. ridiculous? I gazed at the fallen guard. There was no blood, but also no relieving breath movement. Something so.. possible?

My eyes refocused. Guards were slowly making their way up to me, swords drawn. Backing away on reflex, I re-stashed my sling into my pocket and looked around from the corners of my eyes. There was only one small opening, between the heavily armored guard and a smaller one with a mercenary hammer. Hesitation was fatal, so I lunged forward, ducked between the two guards, heard the big guard's axe collide with the smaller guard's helmet and sprinted away.

I plunged through shallow streets and deserted alleyways, until I didn't not hear the clanging sound of hasty footsteps following behind me. I hid behind the corner of a house, and rested my hands on my knees, huffing air out of my already heaving lungs. It felt as though they had been penetrated by several sharp blades, and that now they could not provide me with enough air.

I sat down for a while, my breath hissing while I tried to regain my calm. Out of nowhere, a courtesan with a friendly face reached me her hand, a soft smile lightening her worn face. 'Come with me,' She muttered. Without hesitating, I grabbed her hand, even though my lungs protested.

The courtesan lead me to a large, old building, some of the walls covered with vine plants. Large banners with a rose on it hung from the roof.

'What's this?' I managed to huff out.

The courtesan smiled at me while she continued to pull me forward. 'La Rosa Colta.'

A brothel? Great.

Pulling me swiftly towards the front door, she knocked twice, and a other, younger woman opened up. Her face was framed by dark hair and rosy cheeks showed through the slit of the door. 'Get Paola.' The courtesan hissed, then pushed open the door and pulled me inside.

The inside of the building was like every other brothel in Firenze, but it had a cozy feeling to it. Everywhere were small curtains in various shades of red, and several sitting corners were filled with giggling women and their guests.

A woman clad in red approached me, the girl with the rosy cheeks and brown hair close behind her. The woman walked with an looming air of authority, yet with unmatched elegance. Her dark air was bound together in a long braid, and hung across her back. Her half open hood was intertwined with her braid, and decorated with a sparkling chord of small pearls. Not an everyday woman you meet in a brothel. Though her cleavage counters that statement, I thought smirking, but still huffing.

I tried to speak to the woman, but she held up her hands to stop me. She would wait until I regained my breath. Slowly, I steadied my lungs again, and was able to straighten my shoulders.

'Greetings, child.' She spoke, and I grunted in return. I wasn't as tall as most girls, and my curves weren't fully developed yet. That, and my only exercise being practicing the sling, didn't help me to get to my full potential.

Paola smiled warmly, but then merely ignored me. 'I heard you aided a certain young man, named Ezio Auditore. I offer my thanks for that.'

I inclined my head at her. How she knew Ezio or me aiding him, she didn't say. I guessed there were a few fast runners among her courtesans.

'You did not tell me your name.' Paola noted.

'Nor was I planning to.'

'That's okay, Cecilia, I found it on my own.'

I frowned. 'Why ask when you know?'

'Just to find out how cooperative you can be..' Paola replied, a mysterious smile on her face.

We stared for a while at each other, but I couldn't help my thoughts straying over my memories. I remembered the guard I had killed with one well aimed pebble, and I suppressed a shiver.

'Your first killing, if I'm right?'

I nodded, my eyes diverting to the nicely tiled floor. The woman put a hand on my shoulder. 'Do not fret, dear. It was necessary.'

I kept silent still, for I was not completely convinced.

Her hand remained on my shoulder, comforting, but when I opened my mouth to say something, there was a loud knock on the front door.

No one rushed to open it, and soon the door swung open. Upon seeing the entering man I hoped I could suddenly leap through floors and/or walls.

Ezio stared at me for a moment, then his mouth took on a bitter edge and he edged away from me. Surprisingly, I was actually hurt. I backed away and blended in with the background, leaving Paola with her new guest.

'It is a pleasure to make your acquittance, _messer_ Ezio.' She spoke to him, and he inclined his head, his eyes on her open cleavage. I rolled my eyes, some of the hurt diverting in disgust.

'_Madonna_..' He muttered.

'_Ti prego_, call me Paola.' The woman spoke sternly.

'Well then Paola, can you please tell me what _she_ is doing here?' The _bastardo_ pointed in my direction.

'_She _has a name, _messere_. And she has done you a great favor.'

'Favor? You must be out of your mind, for you certainly do not know her!'

Paola's lips tightened into a stern thin line. 'I do not know her, Ezio, but I suggest you watch your words. Cecilia played a vital role in your escape from the Piazza, taking down a guard in the process!'

I crossed my arms. Staying silent had been a good choice, for else I would only have stood in Paola's way. She had a good way with words.

While I thought about Paola, Ezio turned his gaze towards me, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He strongly reminded me of a fish out of the water, with slightly bulging eyes gasping for air.

Cocking one eyebrow, I stared back at him, then finally released a irritated 'What?'.

* * *

**A.N. **So! Cecilia it became! Apologies for the length of the chapter, if it bothers you guys, I'll try to stay under the 3000 words per chapter :3

Next chapter there won't be much Ezio, as we make a super step forward in time.

Please stay in touch and keep reviewing, they greatly help me to write!


	3. Yes! Curves come to me!

**Chapter 3 Yes! Curves come to me!**

Cocking one eyebrow, I stared back at him, then finally released a irritated 'What?'.

Blinking, Ezio kept staring at me. Finally, he shook his head like some confused whelp and returned his gaze to Paola. Letting out a soft grumble of my own, I diverted my eyes to the ceiling and crossed my arms, annoyed.

'Thank you for offering your home for my family, Paola.' Ezio spoke, utterly ignoring me.

'It was the least I could do. You must be tired. Perhaps you'd li-'

Ezio threw up his hands to stop her. '_No, grazie_, I can't stay.'

'Why? Where are you going?'

'To kill Uberto Alberti..' Ezio muttered darkly, turning away from both me and Paola. I snorted, grabbing the opportunity to throw some mental accusations at Ezio. Like you would be able to kill, _cazzo_, if it weren't for me you probably wouldn't even be sitting here! I thought while silently glaring at the back of Ezio's head.

'I understand your desire for vengeance, but the Gonfaloniere is a powerful man. You're not a killer, Ezio-' She began. I silently thanked Paola for stating once again my thoughts on Ezio not being able to kill.

'Spare me the lecture.' Ezio spoke, annoyed with everyone trying to tell him what he was and what not.

'- But I can make you one.' Paola continued, a smile playing along her lips. Gratitude for her disappeared like snow on a sunny day.

'And why are you going to teach me how to kill?' Ezio laughed. He turned back again, facing Paola, curious with her next response.

'I'm not. I'm going to teach you how to survive.' She spoke with a smirk. Then she made a motion for Ezio to follow her, then walked away. Ezio shot a reluctant look at me, as if he wanted to ask me something, but refrained and followed after Paola.

'She is so not going to have all the fun.' I grumbled under my breath, and casually walked after the elder woman.

Paola led us around the back, into a small, indoor garden where two groups of courtesans were already waiting for us. Not wanting to miss anything, I sat myself down on a nearby bench, crossed my arms and legs and stubbornly waited for Paola to speak.

Ezio shot me an annoyed look. He didn't feel very nice sharing more time with me. I frowned at him, and a look on his face appeared, as if he was remembering why he didn't like me.

Paola started to talk about discretion, moving freely through the city and more stuff like that, and I found it ominously boring. I yawned several times through her speech and although she carelessly carried on, some courtesans shot me very, very threatening looks.

The remainder of the afternoon and following days Ezio practiced with Paola and her girls, why I was a silent bystander. Ezio learned to pickpocket and to blend in plain sight, making him invisible to guards. The lessons were kind of interesting, but I refrained from participating. I was torn between the desire to go home and the urge to stay as far away from it, so I just stayed here, hanging around the brothel. Paola did not offer to teach me and nor did I ask, so to pass time I watched Ezio learn and practiced with my sling from time to time. If I went out of the building, however, guards would pick me out and hang me for what I'd done to their colleague.

The days between me and Ezio were very, very silent, and mostly filled with annoyed looks from his side and daring gazes from mine. We had more than one little staring contests, in which he mostly turned away, rolling his eyes in the process. The sole entertainment of my days in the brothel were to annoy dear Ezio, and making him remember every time of the day that I had actually played a vital part in his escape from the Piazza della Signoria.

When Ezio went to visit Leonardo da Vinci to repair of his father's weapon, I experienced such a boring day, that I ended up walking in circles in the indoor garden. I didn't hear Paola approach, and she startled me from my thoughts.

'You shouldn't be so hard on him, he's barely got any family left now, just like you.' She spoke calmly.

'I don't need family.'

'You do need one. Notice that every since you got involved with Ezio, you've lost your purpose.'

'Who says I'm looking for a purpose?'

Paola snorted. 'Everybody has a purpose, and we're lost without one. Which is why I want to make you an offer.'

I flared my nostrils subconsciously. Having something else on my mind than a dead guard haunting my dreams and a mad Ezio refusing to even look at me, would be kind of nice..

'What kind of offer?'

'An offer to shake the rest of your life. I'll train you, and give you the means to stand upright.' Paola showed off her ability with words again.. But on the other side, what else was I going to do? I could hardly walk back into my old ladies house and casually start a conversation. Nor could I simply flee the city, for I did not know anything outside Firenze. Even if I didn't do anything, I would have to stay in town for a while, until guards would give up on catching me. But while waiting.. I could do nothing really to provide for myself.

'Think about it. You'll tell me when you're ready.' Paola smirked.

She left me, standing in the middle of the indoor garden, pondering over what she had in mind for me.

Inside the main hall of La Rosa Colta, I heard the front door slam, followed up by an awkward silence. My curiosity was invoked, so I made my way inside to see what had happened. Inside, I found Ezio and Rosa, Ezio looking both confused and relieved. He looked up when I came in, and I inclined my head at him. He nodded back, and weirdly his eyes showed some delight in my For-this-time-I'll-not-mock-you-attitude.

'I think it's best I leave Firenze.' Ezio muttered to Paola.

'Where will you go?'

'My uncle owns a large villa in Monteriggioni. We'll be safe there.'

I took a step closer towards them both. 'You'd better hurry then, for the guards are doing everything they can to catch you.'

Ezio gazed at me again, another hint of delighted surprise. 'I will.'

Gazing at me ever still, Ezio and I shared a silent moment. I wasn't quite sure, but the golden glint in his eyes seemed to glow.

'Why don't you come with us to Monteriggioni?' He suddenly asked and I had to blink several times to even consider what he had just said.

Startled, I found my voice stammering. 'What? N-no.. I mean.. I can't!' I closed my eyes, seeing how silly I was showing myself to the others.

Taking a deep breath, I re-found my voice. 'I can't because I'm going to stay here. Paola made an offer to train me.' Train me for God knows what, my mind added sneeringly, but I refrained from saying it out loud.

Ezio nodded, and spoke slowly as if he was pondering his future. 'I hope then that our paths meet again some day.'

'I'm sure they will.' I replied, smiling. 'Let's just hope that by then you won't have to save me from falling.'

'_Si_, let's.' Ezio cracked up a small smile too. We both didn't notice Paola leaving the room, grinning like some scam had just succeeded.

I took place into one of the sitting corners, crossing my legs in the process. 'You know, you always talked about your uncle when you were little, always bragging about him, that is.'

Ezio gazed at me for a while, then snapped his fingers and lit up his face with a wide grin. 'I knew it! You're the girl that beat me in that chase bet! I knew I remembered you from somewhere!'

I snorted in return. 'Don't worry, it took me a while to remember too. Stupid I never realized it was you.'

'Better late than never, _cara_.' Ezio said smoothly, his careful flirting expression changing to alarmed when he saw my mood darken upon his '_cara'._ I shot him another annoyed warning, then let it go. I rose from the couch, said goodbye to Ezio and wished him all the luck in the future. Then I left the main room, unable to convert the awkward, uncomfortable feeling into something good.

The heat of the day kicked in, and my days of pondering and anxious thinking about my future took their toll. I opened the nearby window to let some imaginary breeze make its way into the room, and nestled myself onto the bed, keeping the blankets at the end of the bed.

I slumbered only slightly, waken from time to time by the noises outside. Paola awoke me when noon was about to end, and for some reason hurried me downstairs, a large grin on her face. 'Cecilia! Wake up, you lazy whelp!'

I grumbled while I stumbled down the stairs. A whelp..? Geez.

Paola seemed determined, though, and met me downstairs.

'Please do brighten up a bit, training is going to be well worth your troubles.'

Troubles? She had just harshly awoken me from a very, very pleasant and peaceful slumber, and she asked me to brighten up? I thought grumbling.

'Must you then awake me when my eyes finally found sleep?'

'You must open your eyes, and see the world that lies beyond!'

'When slumbering in peaceful sleep, one does not care for the world beyond, but for the world of their dreams.' I spoke, grumpy still, and slightly rubbed my eyes in the process.

Paola's mouth took on a sharper edge, and one eyebrow lifted. 'You agreed to my offer, and so you shall listen to me. Now, I want you to apply the theory I provided you with, when I taught Ezio. I want you to pass through the northern gate without alarming any of the guards.' She left without saying another word, and I knew she had set some of her girls up on tailing me, to see if I would succeed without cheating. I grunted. Hell I would.

The assignment was, however, harder than I thought. I tried several times to bluntly walk my way through the gate, but every time one of the guards would eye me curiously, forcing me to turn. Ultimately, I created a small distraction, by pickpocketing one of the citizens gathered on the plaza. Even the pickpocketing was a disaster, because I only managed to cut the man's purse, but not retrieve its contents.

Then, when the guards had left their posts to check out the commotion (me cutting the purse had spread its contents among the area, making citizens stumble towards the floor like frantic fish), I had managed to get through the gate unnoticed, but I had not thought about the way back. Let's just say that I had to hide in a haystack for over half an hour, before the guards finally left the area.

Paola wasn't very pleased with the chaos I had created, and simply stated that 'at least I was creative', but I wasn't sure to take that as a compliment or as a warning. The remainder of the evening and night, Paola had me chase around the city, for little, in my opinion, meaningless tasks. For example, she had me fetch a series of heavy boxes filled with tinder, and had me deliver them to a house on the southern part of town, or she would have me follow some of the courtesans, while they went through the city to hear out several important men. They did so while showing of bare areas of their bodies, and to my uncomfortable attitude, one of them even explained how to influence a man's body.

This continued for the next weeks, with me sleeping a few hours at dawn, and then doing tasks with either Paola or one of the courtesans. At first my chest had heaved and every breath had pained me, but slowly, as the days passed by, the strain in my shoulders and legs ceased, and I could jog from one side of the city to the other without huffing much.

When Paola was finally happy with the fitness of my legs, she asked one of her mercenary friends to train me in the art of fighting. Giulio, a large, bearded man who looked like he ate a bear, just handed me sword, and started swinging at me. The first tine I would squeal loudly and back away, dropping the sword to the ground. I also noticed my hand automatically reaching for my belt, at which I had fastened my sling.

Giulio would ignore that part, yell at me, and just continue banging his heavy two-handed sword at me. I ended up with several serious gashes on my arms and sides, and bruises covering about all parts of my body. They throbbed like crazy, and teeth gnawing pain erupted from my skin every time I moved.

I started to bring up my sword more often, just to be knocked out of the way, but at least I stood my ground longer before backing off again. Paola made it an awkward habit of coming every time to my training, and letting out her shingling laughter whenever I would chicken out. I would gnash my teeth together, and try again, determined not to provide any more entertainment for Paola.

After what seemed years, but were only weeks.. Okay, maybe months, I finally managed to hold of Giulio for an entire fight. After what seemed an eternity of clashing metal, I finished our little battle with a nicely placed dodge before Giulio's sword crushed me, then using his momentum to pin his sword to the ground, knocking it out of his hands. Giulio straightened his back, his arms raised, and widened his eyes in surprise when he felt the cold steel against his throat.

I continued my training for more months than I could count on my fingers, and Paola's laughter subsided to some proud nods. Giulo's yelling was replaced by his bear laughter whenever I succeeded again in knocking his sword out of his hands.

Slowly, I became more comfortable with everything going on, and I started enjoying simple things, like the breeze I felt on my face whenever I sprinted across the red-tiled rooftops, or the smugness I felt spread across my face whenever I would prevail again in fighting.

Awarding my progress, Paola had ordered a nicely made tunic for me, black with small decorations of blue vines. A black hood obscured most of my face when I wore it, and a belt shining with a silver symbol resembling the Order, held everything in place. I was most pleased with it, and I was even more stunned when Giulio took me to the armory, and let me pick out a heavenly balanced sword.

Aside from every physical thing Paola and Giulio learned me, I also learned much about why I was training. One day, about two years into my training, Paola started the story of the Order. At first I was reluctant on believing her, but Paola only smiled and said she would take care of my disbelief.

She kept her word, and Paola send me out to meet La Volpe, master of the thieves guild, and master in free-running. After having me chase him around the city, La Volpe sat me down upon one of the buildings near the Plaza della Signoria, and together we watched the sun play with its last beams, coloring the world around us into shades of gold and orange. We sat in silence, and when I would look sideways, a small smile played along La Volpe's lips.

'It is always nice to see new apprentices who train as hard as you do, Cecilia.' He spoke softly.

'Who said I'm a new apprentice?'

'You just are. Once we've started training, you became part of something bigger.'

'The Order?'

'_Si. _You sound.. hesitant.. Why affirm Paola's offer, when you do not want to be more than a freelancer?'

I grinned. 'It's not like I do not want, Volpe, I'm just reluctant to entering a society of which I know so little. I've always been on my own, stayed away from people I didn't really like or trust. When I recognized Ezio and helped him in escaping, it was caused by some urge I can't behold. I _had_ to help the _checca_.' The last word I spoke with silent, but clear admiration. The last months I had grown an unknown adoration for Ezio.

La Volpe smirked at me. 'Paola informed me that there is little left to teach you here. Maybe its time you go pay that _checca_ a visit.'

My own grin widened, and I could see some delight in Volpe's gray eyes. 'Maybe I should.'

We sat in another moment of silence, but then I contently closed my eyes and rose from the roof. I eyed La Volpe curiously, then smirked at him.

'Please tell Paola I said thanks, she has done so much for me. And to you my regards as well.'

'Just go, _cara_, I'll break the news to Paola, she'll be most delighted to have the house to her alone again.'

'Like she'll ever have that. Her courtesans are never restless with all the men knocking on the door.' I joked back, then winked at the man, grown fond of him in the little while I had known him.

Turning, I left the man on the roof, and took off across the roofs, sprinting across them while the tiles tingled underneath my feet. In two years of training, my stride had become longer, and more powerful. I had grown a few inches, and what little curves I had before, had now developed further on, making me just about average when among other girls. Average was fine by me, for I had always been.. sort of flat.

Paola had at one point insisted upon me wearing a tight corset with dress, which nicely showed off my cleavage. I wasn't so sure about that, however, but I must say it was very flattering upon walking through the streets, and young men turned their heads as I passed by. In addition to that, Paola's never ending pushy behavior had made any little fat I had be converted into muscle, and the sun had made my skin tawnier than it had ever been.

Feeling an unknown exhilaration, I sprinted towards the main gate, stormed past the guards before they could stop me, and high jacked a horse near the entrance. The stallion, a huge animal with a shining, black hue, seemed to sense my euphoria, and decided to play along. Rearing happily, it galloped away, and I bowed down closer to his neck. Throwing down my black hood, I let my brown curls move freely in the wind, and a sense of adventure took over my muscles, a grin spreading across my face.

I was on my way to Monteriggioni, and with the sun's last rays caressing my face and my black stallion's muscles contracting beneath me, I felt as not one man in the world could stop me.

* * *

**A.N.**

Apologies for the length of this chapter, but now at least I could say everything I wanted to say!

I am personally thinking of following the original storyline of Assassin's Creed II, but then halfway through I want to follow my own story.. But.. the problem is I have no clue what that story is going to be!

So do you want Cecilia and Ezio to save some Assassins from the claws of the Templars? Or should Cecilia sacrifice herself at one point, and Ezio be her savior? Or Cecilia Ezio's savior :D ? Set loose thy fantasy and let me know!


	4. Where did that checca learn Latin anway?

**Chapter 4 Where did that checca learn Latin anyway?  
**

My euphoria continued the entire way to Monteriggioni, and upon arriving at the gate I contently petted my stallions neck, for he had not rested for one moment. His muscled chest was heaving, and white foam dripped from his mouth. The white of his eyes were red with small veins, but his pupils stood calm and proud.

I dismounted my horse right in front of the gate and did not bother to bring him to the stables. Either someone else would take him on a next journey, or one of the stable boys would take him away. I whistled a merry tune while I petted the stallion again, when he flicked his ears curiously and whinnied softly.

He followed me after that moment, and refused to be blown off by harsh words. I whistled again, this time low and long, and the coal stallion then refused to make another step. After trying a few more times, it seemed as if we both got the trick, and every time the horse obeyed my whistled order.

'Well, well, well.. Seems like I found myself a new _amico_..' I muttered softly, an adoring grin appearing on my face. 'I shall call you Ombra for the time being, for I haven't seen one as dark as you.'

Signaling Ombra to stay where he was, I went into Monteriggioni, and threw a small silver coin to the first boy I encountered. As I crouched down beside him, I started to speak softly.

'You, _caro_, can you tell me where I can find _ser_ Auditore?'

'_Grazie signorita_! Both of the Auditore sirs are going to San Gimignano, to take it back from the Pazzi!' The boy cried out, his eyes shining with unstoppable joy.

Grinning, I inclined my head. '_Grazie_..' Then rose from my crouch and turned back to the gate again. Whistling for Ombra, I waited for a moment, doubting the horse would even listen to my plea. My doubts were countered, however, when he arrived galloping, refreshed by his incredible short break.

Night fell when we arrived finally at San Gimignano. Stars were popping up in the clear sky, and the moon made her nightly appearance. Her adoring silver light seemed to lighten the entire atmosphere around us, but underneath was lurking a darker shadow. I grumbled as I remembered what the boy had said. The Pazzi were a very trouble-making family, and put too much effort in maintaining their violent nature. Before I had gotten in all the trouble with Ezio, I had had several encounters with Vieri de Pazzi, who was a very good example of the proud and ill-natured family.

I steered Ombra towards the walled city, and eyed the high watchtowers curiously. I had heard of them and their height, but I had not imagined them reaching so far into the sky.

We approached the wall with the utmost caution, but there were large gaps in between the patrolling guards, and it wasn't hard to make our way towards the shadow of the high wall. Clashing metal arose from one of the main gates: Someone was fighting for entrance into the city. I grinned to myself. I would be glad to of service to those opposing the Pazzi.

Scanning the looming wall above me, I motioned Ombra closer to it. Bringing the snickering stallion to a halt, I shot a silent prayer to the skies above, and hoped intensely that Ombra would prove to be more than just a brainless mule. Taking my feet out of the stirrups, and pulled up my knees, so that I was kneeling upon the saddle. Petting Ombra's neck for soothing, I pulled up my legs even more and placed both of my feet sideways on the saddle. Then I straightened myself, hoping Ombra would remain motionless, and used the wall as support.

Ombra snickered softly, but it sounded more like a stifled laughter, as if he was happily offended by my doubts in him. He made a teasing step forward, which threw me slightly out of balance, but then remained motionless again. Chuckling softly, I reached upwards with my arms, and I could just reach the edge of the wall. From there on, it was easy just to pull myself up and place myself on the wall.

Whistling low and long, I told Ombra to stay in place, smiled when he let out a reassuring whinny and then started to follow the wall's path. The clashing of metal against metal became louder, but I had to hide in a small watch house on top of the reinforced wall when a patrolling guard came closer. It was necessary to take him down, however, when he would not pass by.

Paola had asked Leonardo da Vinci to replicate Ezio's hidden blade. He had refused at first, claiming that he would not be able to, for the craftsmanship had been brilliant. When Paola offered him a certain amount of rare metals however, he changed his mind, and provided with the necessary means, he was able to finish the weapon in over a week.

Now said weapon had punctured the patrolling guard's neck as easily as it would have with butter. It had taken much effort, but my effectiveness with the weapon had greatly improved.

I continued my way towards the gate, from where still clanging sounds appeared, and soon I saw the gate coming in sight.

Something to my right, however, down the wall, claimed my attention. A shadow made his way along the wall, in the direction I had come from. Upon entering a small moonlit area, I recognized the posture of a hooded male, who was clad in hues of white and red.

There was something fairly familiar about the man.. the way he moved and the way he made use of the shadows. While I was digging into my memory, the man looked up, and one side of his face was lit by the moon above. Most of his face was still hidden in the shadows of his hood, but a nicely carved jawline stood out. Stubble covered the man's lower face, but it did not quite make his way all around his mouth. A small line, a scar, I realized, on the side of his lips stood out from the rest of his face. It triggered something in my mind. Two brown eyes appeared before my mind's eye, shining gold in a certain light.

I snorted. Ezio had learned how to sneak. I eyed Ezio make his way further down the wall, and a simple, but mischievous plot formed in my head. A playful grin spread across my face, and I slowly followed Ezio on my beams, high and safely on the wall. I moved slightly faster than him, and soon, I was adjacent to him, but higher.

I softly clacked with my tongue, and as Ezio's head whipped up, I leaped of the wall. When I collided with Ezio, I brought him straight to the ground, and ended up sitting on his chest. He struggled in his surprise against my weight, but I kept him firmly pressed against the ground.

'Well, well, you just can't resist from catching me every time I fall, can you now?' I grinned.

Peering through narrowed eyes, Ezio tried to define my features, which where hidden by my own black hood. 'Cecilia?' He muttered hesitantly.

Bursting out in chuckles, I swept down my hood, and revealed my smirking face, brown curls escaping from their place.

'Cecilia! It's been too long!' Ezio uttered, while surprise appeared on his face. 'How..? W-What are you doing here?'

'Let's just say that I thought you could use some help.. The Pazzi aren't easy enemies.'

'They sure aren't. I'm frantic to hear your story, _amica_, but I'm afraid that must wait. I am to open the gate for my uncle and his mercenaries.'

'Well, then. Let's not keep them waiting, shall we?' I replied merrily.

A silent grin formed on Ezio's visage. His eyes wavered slightly towards me still sitting on his chest, and his grin widened.

'I see you have not changed one bit.' I sneered, but smiled anyway, while I smacked Ezio softly on his head. Getting of him, I straightened myself and eyed up again towards the looming wall above us.

'I tried.' Ezio spoke, following my gaze. 'But it seems it is nowhere low enough to scale the wall.'

I grinned knowingly, and Ezio saw it. 'Wait a moment. How did you get up there in the first place?'

'Simple, I brought my own little step.' Grinning at Ezio's puzzled face, I whistled sharply, and kept my eyes fixed on Ezio's. He kept his face turned to mine, but his eyes switched from side to side, trying to determine the source of my confidence. He turned around and was nearly trampled by Ombra, who whinnied happily upon seeing us both.

Ezio jumped backwards, startled by Ombra's sudden appearance, but he recovered swiftly. He approached the stallion with outstretched arms, and a wide grin got plastered to his face. 'He is a gorgeous animal..' He spoke, admiring the horse's black derma. Ombra snorted softly, and nearly pushed Ezio aside when he made his way to me. Pushing his nose into my hand, he snickered contently. Smirking at Ezio concerning the stallion's preference, I took his reigns, and secured him into place.

'Up you go, before he despises you even more.' I joked, and Ezio shot me a indignant look, but mounted Ombra, and rose from the saddle. He reached for the wall, was able to pull himself up, and disappeared over the edge of the wall.

I whistled softly at Ombra, released the reigns and climbed on his back. Right about then, Ombra had had enough with the climbing up and down, and took a run for it. I had only just reached up to the edge of the wall, but my grip was about to slip. Pulling myself halfway up, my hand seemed to slide from its grasp on the edge, but someone grabbed my shoulder before I could fall down.

Ezio pulled me over the edge and even further, until I was just standing next to him. I raised my eyebrows at him, when I noticed his hand still placed upon my hip. Ezio smirked back at me, but did not move his hand.

'What is it with you and falling?'

I frowned and punched his shoulder lightly with my fist. I grumbled softly. 'Arrogant _cretino_.. _sei fuori di testa_.. What's it with you and saving women who are perfectly capable of taking care of their own?'

Ezio laughed out loud, and I noticed that his laugh had become somewhat more carefree. Two years ago it had been a forced smile, one that didn't quite make it to his eyes.

I punched his shoulder again, this time forcing him to back off and retreat a few steps. 'Lets just get you to open that gate, shall we?'

Ezio and I followed the wall back towards the gate, where a large group of mercenaries were already waiting. Impatience showed on their faces, and some were dully picking the grass apart with their weapons. While Ezio opened the gate, I waited just a small distance away from the gate, and watched as the mercenaries streamed into the small plaza.

I picked out Ezio's uncle, Mario Auditore, and smiled. He wasn't very hard to distinguish him from other men, his booming laugh and large scar on his face not common among others.

Ezio rejoined me the moment Mario made his way to me. He grinned when he saw the Order's symbol on my belt. 'Well, well, I send my _nipote_ out to open the gate, and he returns with a beautiful lady at his side..'

His grin widened and he let out a booming laugh. Then he bowed deeply. 'An honor, _signorita_.'

I smiled and inclined my head at him, while Ezio continued with new impatience.

'Uncle, allow me and Cecilia to leave you here and go after Vieri before he escapes.'

Mario pondered for a while before replying. 'Fine, go catch him, but do be careful. Me and my mercenaries will create some disturbances throughout the city, but don't count on us fully.. We might not be able to help you when trouble arises.'

'_Si_, we shall get to him before we ever feel the need for your assistance.' Ezio replied, pleased with the outcome of his pleads.

I grinned. Mario showed very much similarities to Giulio, who had a similar booming voice and who pulled the same face when pondering about something. My grin was still plastered to my face when Ezio and I had already explored most of San Gimignano. Guided by the advice of local citizens, we made our way towards the western gate. The most western gate was also the biggest, and was also the most defensible. Vieri was seen there not too long ago, and so we hastened over there as fast as we could.

Soon, the gate came in sight, accompanied by the noises of metal clashing against metal. Small groups of fighting men came into sight, and I recognized guards wearing the Pazzi coat of arms on their armor. They seemed to be fighting with local mercenaries, who had probably heard of Mario Auditore's attempt to free the town again.

We reached the wall and it's large gate and our arrival wasn't left unnoticed.

Vieri, flanked by several guards, stood high on a tower on the left side of the gate, his hands leaning on tower's balustrade. Vieri wasn't a very tall guy, so he had to make up for that in his personality. His hair was sleek and greasy, and almost stuck to his filthy face. A beret-like hat sat on top of his head, and his clothes were clearly of a noble family. I shivered when I remembered my encounters with him back in Firenze. I had never been a target of his hormones, and he never made plans to 'spread my legs'. At one point he had picked out Katharina, one of the girls who was actually nice to me, as a new conquest, and I had snapped. I had openly yelled at him, and had called him every nasty name that resided in my vocabulary.

Let's just say he had not quite liked that, and he too had then taken every opportunity to embarrass me in public. He had made quite a team with Theola, one of the girls that had made it her life's mission to annoy the hell out of me.

I pulled down my hood to get a better view on Vieri, who still stood high on the tower above.

Vieri snickered loudly upon seeing my face. 'Aah! Cecilia! And Ezio too! What a nice surprise!'

Just hearing that _checca_ speak my name was enough to boil my blood. '_Mannaggia! _Come down you _codardo_, and I'll give you a surprise!'

'I must say, _tesoro_, you grew up very nicely! Much better than all those years ago.'

I tightened my fists and rushed forward, only to be stopped by Ezio's hand on my shoulder. 'I'll have his head!' I muttered darkly.

'But I see that you have not lost that big mouth of yours. Too bad, if you weren't a _filia neminis _I would have certainly picked you out as an exploit for my victory today!'

I gritted my teeth and my fists literally itched. Calling me a _filia neminis _was worse for me than being called a whore. It made things very, very personal.

'_Frocio_! Go save your balls before I tear them off!'

Ezio had to pressure his hand on my shoulder again to stop me from charging off. We were both startled however, when a large group of guards rushed into the small plaza, swords drawn. Before we were able to run to safety, Mario ran past us, followed by his mercenaries. He winked happily at us, before dodging an attack and taking down his target.

Ezio nudged my shoulder again and I turned my gaze to him. 'Let me finish Vieri. Let me avenge my family's loss.' His eyes stood pleading, but determined. I doubted that if I wouldn't say yes it would stop him.

'Cecilia, please!'

'Fine. But you make sure he gets his well deserved end.' I gave in, grumbling. 'I'll climb the right wall and make sure he doesn't get any assistance.'

Ezio nodded, kept my gaze for a while, then turned to the wall, left of the tower. He swiftly scaled upwards, and soon started on the ascend of the watchtower. I sprinted off, too, and climbed the other wall. When I reached the balustrade, I checked the guards there, reached up to one and pulled him backwards, throwing him off the wall.

His yell alarmed the others, and soon I was surrounded by drawn swords. They weren't very bright though, and dispatching them was easy. A well placed blown of my sword made one of them stumble into another, giving me the opportunity to run the first through with my blade. His body fell down the wall, and smacked on the ground with a sickening thud.

I sparred with the other two for a while, while I silently tried to hear the fight between Vieri and Ezio. They were out of my line of sight, so I leaped forward, and forced the two guards to readjust their position. I had now a good sight on the tower, and saw Ezio fighting Vieri with renewed vigor. Vieri was good with the sword, but hadn't received the intense training Ezio had.

'When I finish you, _checca_, I'll make sure that the lady receives proper.. handling.' Vieri yelled through his blows, trying to force Ezio into making a mistake.

'Oh trust me, she'll crush you before you can lay a hand on her.' Ezio replied, while he gritted his teeth.

This went on for a while, and the desire to join them grew bigger. The two guards, however, with whom I was sparring, thought differently, and did not provide any opportunity to slip away.

Vieri then suddenly faltered, and stumbled backwards. He fell to the ground, sword rolling away from him. I couldn't see him anymore, and also missed the fact that he gathered a handful of dirt when on the ground. Ezio rose above him, sword raised, and ready to strike.

'This is the last time you opposed me, Auditore.' Vieri sneered hatefully.

'You forget your position, Vieri, I'll run you through before you can say more.'

'You are more wrong than you can imagine..' Vieri muttered again, a sadistic glint taking over his eyes.

I did not see him throw the dirt in Ezio's face, but I did hear a loud cry of pain. I growled softly, struck out to one of my opposing guards, and pushed the other one off the wall, then sprinted towards the tower. After ascending it, I swiftly climbed over the balustrade, and found Ezio cringing on the floor. He was rubbing his eyes, trying to get out the dust, while he wildly tried to watch his environment.

Hasty footsteps made their way away from us, and I saw Vieri sprint off to the stables. Grunting, I realized he would be long gone before I would be able to chase him.

'Where did he go? Where did that _bastardo_ flee to?' Ezio yelled, still unable to see.

'Be silent, Ezio. He's long gone. We won't be able to overtake him.'

'We don't know until we try!' He rose from the ground, but I worked him down again.

'Sit still! It's of no use. Now, stop rubbing your eyes, you're only making it worse.' I spoke sternly, and crouched down beside him. Softly, I started to remove the blobs of mud from his eyes and face, while he groaned occasionally.

'It's over. We failed.' Ezio muttered softly, shaking his head slightly.

'Don't be silly. This isn't over before Vieri lies dead before us.' I grimly said, and felt a certain determination coming over me, and I realized that I indeed wouldn't rest until Vieri's death.

* * *

**A.N.**

Vieri is alive! Didn't expect that did you now? :D  
We'll see what his role will be further on in the story.

Funny note: _filia neminis _means 'daughter of none' in Latin. So Vieri knows that Cecilia was adopted by her old patroness. Let's just say that it's a personal flaw in Cecilia for taking such value in her origin and parents. I do not blame her though, I would also be pretty pissed off when I was left with a grumpy, gossipy old lady by my parents :3

Read&Review please C:


	5. Someone's having moodswings

Well that's been a long time! Hoping ya'll remember the story a bit (I had to read it over before I was able to finish this chap ._.).

This is a bit an inbetween chapter, though I had fun writing it. I do need your help however, because I'm at a loss for cute moments. Is there anything you want to see, or maybe suggestions for situations Ezio and Cecilia can run into?  
Also, I'm afraid I'm making Cecilia just a bit too much Mary Sue-ish, which I want to avoid at all costs.

And remember now, depression is merely anger without enthusiasm.

**Chapter 5 Someone's having moodswings  
**

We stayed on top of that tower for a while, while Ezio occasionally rubbed his eyes to get the remaining dirt out. I talked soothingly to him, while he remained muttering about him failing. When he kept going, I slowly got annoyed with him, and my hands began to itch to give him a good slap to his head.

I composed myself, though, and kept it with a stern look.

'Up you go, buddy.' I muttered, while I tried to get Ezio up by pulling at his shoulder, without much luck. Ezio shot me a look drenched with frustrated anger, but it didn't throw me off. Instead, I only raised one eyebrow, and gave him my best you-don't-impress-me-at-all-look I could.

He diverted his eyes in return, shook his head slowly and slowly straightened upwards.

I gave up on helping him while we walked back to the main gate of San Gimignano, where Mario and his surviving mercenaries were waiting and reviewing the victory. Ezio was silent, but soon enough his silence turned to grumpiness. He started to curse everything in the area, including the guards and mercenaries lying dead on the ground.

When we met with Mario and I explained what happened, Ezio walked away from the group, sulking and kicking at random obstacles. When I walked with Mario to the horses to return to Monteriggioni, Ezio followed slowly, and the image of a stubborn child popped up in my head.

I whistled sharply for Ombra, and when he arrived galloping, manes flowing through the air, I felt Ezio approach me. I braced myself, for I felt the storm coming. He kept silent though, so I took that opportunity to relieve my thoughts.

'You should have some respect for those fallen, Ezio. Those men who died today fought for something they believed in, even if they weren't on our side.' I spoke calmly, while I softly stroked Ombra's neck.

I heard Ezio snort softly. 'Oh I believe in respect for the dead, most of my family is!' His tone darkened and turned very sharp. 'But for them.. I can only respect the fact that they ARE dead.'

I whipped my head to gaze at him. I narrowed my eyes slightly when he returned my glare. '_Cazzo!_ How dare you? How can you be so disrespectful after everything Paola and Mario taught you?'

Ezio flared his nostrils and pointed to his own chest. 'I seem to be the only one that remembers what that _bastardo_ Vieri and his men did to us, and I know they deserve to die!'

'Bullshit! You seem to have forgotten the most important lesson of them all!'

' ''Nothing is true; everything is permitted!'' ' Ezio snapped back.

That was the drop. La Volpe had mentioned the Creed's maxim to me with so much reverence that it had deeply impressed me. Now, seeing Ezio misinterpreted its meaning like that, I literally snapped and spilled out my composed frustration with undisturbed coldness, I was sure I could have made a bear turn back and run.

'You are having extreme delusions of your own competence, and it's making your head blow with arrogance! It's too bad that stupidity isn't painful, because that would save me the trouble of knocking you to the ground and beating your grumpy ass!' I inhaled sharply, but wasn't yet finished with my tirade.

'That you're frustrated I get, but what's incapable of reaching my understanding is how you can be so selfish at a time like this!' Throwing my arms in the air, I demonstrated my best arrogant male walk I could, while I continued in a faked deep voice. 'Everybody deserves to die, except for me, because I am big and strong and above all, a manly _crybaby_!' My voice pitched higher and higher as I continued to lose my cool. Upon yelling the last words, I closed my eyes and forced my heavy breathing to calm.

I stood there for a long moment, eyes shut, fists clenched, breathing rigid. Ezio, who stood frozen behind me, opened his mouth several times to pour out some words, but shut it again like a fish on land.

'Cecilia..'

'No! Don't you dare turning this on me!'

'I wasn't..'

I snapped my body towards Ezio, my eyes narrowed in renewed fury. 'Then spit. It. Out.'

Ezio narrowed his eyes also, but he didn't react to my daring glare.

'I didn't mean to..' He fell silent, his voice trailing off. 'I wasn't thinking.'

I let out a ironic snort. 'Like you ever think.'

Ignoring my comment, Ezio continued, while refusing to look me straight in the eye. 'I was just so.. mad at myself for letting that Pazzi freak escape..'

'That's no excuse! You can't just go around losing your temper like that, someday someone will take you down because of it!' I snapped at him, though my eyes were already softening.

Ezio was now pacing back and forth, throwing glances at me that showed a mixture of regret and frustration. Minutes passed before my anger simmered down, partly doused by Ezio's clumsiness in his agitated state.

I softened my voice even more when I saw how anxious Ezio behaved, fidgeting with his hands and sword. 'We'll get him, Ezio, but you can't do this to yourself and the people around you. You'll damage both sides.'

It was silent again. 'Anyway, if you do become grumpy again, I'll make sure to.. ehh.. point it out to you.' A smirk grew wider as I felt it pulling on the corners of my lips.

Ezio stopped fidgeting and pacing, and threw me surprised glance. His eyes lightened slowly as a grateful grin spread across his mouth, pulling at the skin around the scar on his lips. He kept my eyes locked with his for a while, silently relaying his regret and gratitude.

The moment ended suddenly, however, and Ezio walked to Ombra's other side, his face disappearing from my line of sight. I started to stroke the stallion's neck again, and I snorted silently. Males could stumble so clumsily with their feelings.

'So.. How are we getting back to Monteriggioni?' Ezio noted.

'By horse of course, what did you think?'

'Well..' I could just hear him grin, even though I couldn't see his face.

'Oh God. Please say you can summon a horse at your command..' I muttered, but I already felt a very uncomfortable situation coming up.

'We'll just have to share for now.' Ezio smirked.

I sighed. 'Get up there, then.'

'Shouldn't it be easier for you to sit up front?'

'No, it wouldn't.' No way I was sitting on a horse with an Auditore plastered to my butt. 'Now stop whining and get up there.'

Ezio climbed Ombra with a disappointed smile on his face. Using the back of the saddle as a support point, I reeled myself on the black stallion and I placed my hands around Ezio's waist. 'You ready, _cara_?' Ezio smirked again.

I snorted. Somehow, Ezio had turned his frustration about Vieri's escape into a new mood. A mood in which he tried to get it on with me. _Mio Dio_..

'Just go already.' I replied.

It would take a few hours to reach Monteriggioni again, and Ombra was slowed down because of the extra weight on his back. It had been night when we had retaken San Gimignano, and now the sky slowly lightened as the sun made his way up the sky. The clear night that had been filled with bright stars now slowly lightened to a sea of clear blue, with a orange glow in the east. Trees and low foliage flashed by as Ombra showed off his unlimited pride in his endurance, and kept going at a steady pace.

My head slowly started to throb, my lack of sleep kicking in. I rested my forehead against Ezio's back, grateful for the soft fabric, and closed my eyes. I was out in seconds. My dreams were lucid and calm, no people I had murdered haunted my thoughts, no blood unable to get off my hands. I woke when the sun stood high in the sky, and the walls of Monteriggioni loomed over us.

Ezio parked Ombra near the stables, glided down from his back, then reached for me. I was still slightly drowsy from sleeping, so I let him help me, and he supported me when I descended the stallion. Ombra whinnied relieved, happy that the burden on his back had been lifted. His fur was matted with dust and sweat, greasing his usual shiny coat. Foam dripped once again from his mouth, and his chest was heaving. We had pushed him more than I realized.

I stroked his neck softly. 'Good job, _caro.._'

I continued down the stables while Ezio waited back with Ombra, and I threatened the stable boy, saying I would not rest before I had found him if he let anything happen to my stallion. He answered, shivering, that he would personally look after the horse, as if it where Apollo's stallion himself.

Ezio and I started towards the villa overlooking the rest of Monteriggioni. We met Mario at the front of the entrance, and he was looking weary but content. His eyes took on a sad lint, however, when he saw us advancing.

'_Nipote.. signorina.._' He nodded at us. 'We chased Vieri, but he made his way back to Firenze before we could stop him.'

Ezio clenched his jaw, and for a moment, I was afraid that his depressed mood would return. 'I swear.. I'll get that son of a bitch..' He muttered softly.

'What are we gonna do now?' I asked, glancing from Mario to Ezio and back again.

Mario snorted. 'Easy enough. You two are going after him, before he regroups his forces.'

'How are we going to find him? Firenze is a big place.'

Mario turned around and stalked back towards the villa. Ezio and I glanced at each other before we followed him into the colossal building. Mario continued the way towards his study, where we saw Claudia diving in some pile of paper and books. Ezio greeted her with an adoring grin, hugging her slightly when she rose from her desk. When she laid eyes on me, she looked surprised.

'Cecilia Mancini?'

I nodded and crossed my arms, slightly uncomfortable. Claudia diverted her eyes back to Ezio and snorted. 'Well, at least you've been hanging out with someone who actually has brains!'

I grinned. Something told me that Claudia didn't like her brothers friends very much. Ezio sighed softly, but ignored his sister further on and continued after Mario to the main study. When I arrived in the room, Mario had already laid out a large, drawn map of Firenze.

'My men heard reports about Vieri arriving at the Piazza della Signoria. We don't have anyone inside, but we do have people at the piazza and the area around it. We'll know when he leaves again.'

'Good, so we just go there and take him out?' I noted.

'No, it's not going to be that simple,' Ezio replied. The piazza is heavily armed.. I saw that.. when..' His breath hissed softly out of his mouth as he did not continue his sentence. I froze as I realized that the last time he was at the Piazza della Signoria, he saw his father and brothers die.

I decided to break that uncomfortable silence, as Mario didn't know anything to say. 'Well, what are we doing here then? We can just ride for Firenze and be closer to the demon's lair.'

Mario started to nod slowly. '_Si.. si_.. you two go back to Firenze and find out how you can take Vieri down. But for now.. rest and we'll see tomorrow what you'll do.' Mario dismissed us, and I immediately headed upstairs to get some forgotten sleep. I dragged myself into the room Mario had appointed to me, flung myself on the bed and curled up in the soft cushions. Once again, my dreams stayed calm and lucid, not a ripple distorted the lake of my mind.

That was, until I was woken by a loud, scrunching thud. My muscles strained against me when I pounced off the bed, reached for my broadsword, but found it not strapped to my back. My whole bedroom was filled with smoke, and while I tried not to inhale, I narrowed my eyes and peered through the smoke. I started couching while I tried to regain my vision on the room, but the smoke was too thick and too persistent.

A dark, looming shape suddenly flung itself at me through the smoke, and I wasn't fast enough to dodge. Instead, I pulled up my arms to my face, protecting my head. The shape collided with me and due to the force behind the attack, we were both flung upon the bed. After a moment, when nothing happened, I dared peek through my arms. Ezio was leaning over me, both of his hands planted besides my head, his face only inches away from mine. My surprise immediately turned to moody irritation.

'Ezio, what the hell? I'm trying to sleep.' I grumbled, while I pushed him off me and re-settled into the soft cushions of my bed.

'Ahem, you _were_ trying to sleep. Only moments ago you stood very much awake on your feet.' Ezio grinned, while he repositioned himself on the edge of the large bed.

I muttered some incoherent curses and snuggled back underneath my blankets, but Ezio wasn't quite ready with me yet. He stuck his head underneath my blankets so he could eye me in the dim light. I snickered.

'Now it was just a joke. A joke with a purpose I might say. I wanted to see how well prepared you would be when surprise-attacked. I must say you passed with flying colours!' He grinned at me again, and I shot him a destructive glare.

'Well, you got Paola to thank for that.. She would wake me up in the middle of the night and have me do random routines.. I hated her so much for it I took one of her pearl necklaces and gave it to the nearest beggar I could find.'

Ezio let out a short laugh and his eyes shimmered with enjoyment, 'What happened when she found out?'

I smiled, 'She laughed about it. Then she had me scrub the entire Rosa Colta inside out.' I yawned and closed my eyes. 'She didn't let me sleep for three days.'

'And you're still recovering lost nap time?' Ezio snorted.

'Shut up and leave me alone,' I replied with a smile. Ezio retreated to his own room with a few charming chuckles, and soon I felt myself smiling again. It wasn't hard to forgive Ezio for his childish humor, in fact, I felt very drawn to it. It was just as impossible to be mad with Ezio for a long time, as to bring down a horse with nothing but your right hand. I fell asleep with a grin plastered to my face and the idea of bringing Ombra to the ground by lifting him with my right hand.


	6. Curse my inner voice

**Back from Firenze I am, dear readers! I must say that it was amazing, being a great fan of ACII (& Brotherhood) it was great to see the surroundings of the game with my own eyes.**  
**Anyway, I hope you are all with me on the story, because it's been a while, hasn't it :)**

**For now, enjoy the new chapter, and leave me some awkward situations Ezio and Cecilia can get in!**

**Pandra out!**

**Chapter 6 Curse my inner voice  
**

'Come on Ombra, hold on boy..' I muttered softly, as the stallion strained his muscles to keep moving. His usual smooth stride had become forced and irregular, and I feared our long trips from city to city were taking their toll on the male horse.

Ezio and I had traveled most of the day and through the night, which was longer than it would usually take to get from Monteriggioni to Firenze. We had taken a long detour, because the main road was being patrolled by Vieri's troops. He had continued to pester Monteriggioni with small groups of soldiers, which would be discovered hiding in the hills and checking the roads. Mario had handled them himself in the improvised prisons, which resulted in nights filled with screams, which hadn't helped in my need for sleep. That, combined with the long road we had already traveled, made me feel just like the horse working underneath me, even though he was doing all the work.

Luckily, the main gate of Firenze came into sight quickly, and we continued into the city while we both pulled our cowls further over our heads. Ezio eyed around nervously, and eyed how the city had changed during his absence. I found him wanting to greet several people we passed on the streets, but he refrained at the last moment, remembering he was still an outlaw

I snorted at him. 'You know you'll get used to it, right?' 'Get used to what?' He replied, eying me weirdly. 'To the solitude.. You'll make friends that are in the same position as you are. You'll get used to the guards chasing you, the people cowering in the streets as you pass by.' Ezio grunted softly, 'I'm not so sure I really want to get used to it.' He fell silent for a moment, but I just waited patiently. 'Federico and I used to pester some of the guards, and as soon as they would see us they would already give chase. We were young.. and gullible. Arrogant too. Thought that we could overtake everything that stood in our way. And we could.. until..' Another silence.

I gave Ezio some time to ponder on his thoughts while I lead the way through Firenze. Foam dripped from Ombra's mouth when we arrived near La Rosa Colta, where Ezio had said we should go for lodging. I felt a strange exhilaration upon meeting Paola again.

I dismounted and lead Ombra straight to a nearby well, and provided him with all the water he needed to quench his thirst. That resulted in me getting up about five buckets of water, before the stallion would snicker, satisfied. I left him near Ezio's mare, for whom Ombra had already gotten a strange admiration. They were nipping at each others manes when we walked into La Rosa Colta. Paola meeted us with a delighted smile on her face, and hugged both of us tightly.

She sat us down on one of the corner couches, stacked with fluffy cushions, and provided us with large glasses of red wine. I let it stand there, because I didn't quite enjoy alcoholic drinks, but Ezio gulped it down with ease. We informed her with everything that had happened: How we took back San Gimignano, and how Vieri escaped by only inches to gain. Paola's gaze darkened as we continued.

'I have the weird feeling that more is to come, and that this won't be the last we'll hear of Vieri. I am glad you two came, for it seems we need all the help we can get.' She started pacing about, fidgeting with her hands and clothes. 'That Pazzi _abominato_ is up to something, of that we can be sure. We just need to find out what..'

'Where do you suggest we start?' Ezio said, leaning back comfortably on the couch.

'We know, thanks to La Volpe, that the Pazzi like to hang out at the Palazzo della Signoria and in the tunnels underneath the Santa Maria Novella, so I would say you might start there,' Paola answered, still pacing. 'But not now. Now, I suggest you rest and explore some of Florence before you start chasing Vieri around. I will have some rooms made ready for you.'

I rose from my seat, glanced towards Ezio and saw that he wasn't planning to get off the couch soon. His gaze was drifting towards a few girls that were showing off halfway up the stairs, who then burst into loud giggles. Hell no. I pulled Ezio up by his collar and dragged him to the front door. I turned, inclined my head at Paola for her help and lodging, then worked Ezio out the building. He could just yell his thanks to Paola before I had managed to drag him outside. I chuckled when we were under the blue sky, in which the sun now stood high.

'Focus, manwhore. We're not here for entertainment.'

'I know _piccola_, I'm just glad to be home again,' Ezio smirked, and I punched his shoulder to my best efforts. _Piccola.._ geez.

I started into Florence, and felt Ezio behind me. The city brought back many memories. When we walked past a vast road that lead to the Palazzo della Signoria, I felt Ezio freeze. The place held many painful memories, for the both of us. Ezio's family was wiped out there, and it was the place of my first kill. After I got Ezio to move again (by firmly implanting my finger into his side), we also got past my old patroness' house. I looked at the large building, which was of the usual white marble and stylish decorations. Fake vines climbed across the balcony and front porch. I remembered the conversation I overheard which had lead to my attempt to save Ezio and his family from the gallows. I had only managed to help Ezio, of course, but this house in front of me was the beginning of a new stage of my life. One filled with Ezio's smirks, blood and flashing weapons.

Ezio and I walked around some more, enjoying each others silent companionship. Of course, it didn't last.

'You go on ahead, I'll meet you back at La Rosa Colta..' Ezio uttered, nervously scratching the back of his head.

'Where you going?' I could ask him before he could turn around.

'I'm going to.. meet up with someone.' Ezio plucked at his cowl. He seemed.. unsure. Anxious to go somehow.

'Sure..' I nodded after a while, 'See you there.'

Relief flooded over Ezio's face, which soon made face for some cold determination. He nodded at me and then swiftly walked away.

I waited for a while, saw him round the corner, then started after him. I was fairly sure it was a bad idea, but curiosity didn't kill this cat yet. I scaled a nearby wall, using the protruding edges and windowsills to make my way up to the red-tiled roof. Ezio was alert. He checked around corners, evaded groups of patrolling guards and merged with the townspeople and the shadows as if he was no more than a simple ghost walking in the black night. Only now it was a bright afternoon and there was no real reason to be so on edge: The guards in Florence were out or inactive because of the heat of the day, and we had not seen any real sign of Vieri or any of his loyal friends.

But then why was Ezio on his guard like this, checking over his shoulder, his face grim and determined.

Ezio lead me towards the back of a small villa in the corner of a street, where the back entrance was located under a large balcony. Ezio threw himself casually into the corner, glancing at the two streets that ended in the corner, found himself alone and turned to the ground. I was now lying on top of the roof opposing the balcony, pressed against the red tiles as to limit the chance of Ezio seeing me. Ezio had now collected a handful of gravel and pebbles from the ground, which he threw carefully at the balcony, aiming for the doors beyond.

It took a while, but Ezio's (and my) patience was rewarded with a response. A attractive woman opened the balcony doors, eying around curiously. She had dark hair bundled in a loose bun in her neck. She was dressed in a noble way, her dress consisting of different hues of deep red, its patterns and cuttings exaggerating her slender hips and curves. Ezio eyed her from the ground with such adoration, I felt it sting my chest.

'Cristina!'

The woman whipped her head downwards, and eyed the man below her in shock. 'Ezio! What are you doing here?'

'I'll explain later! Can I come up?'

'Ofcourse!' The woman backed away into her room, and Ezio climbed the wall, putting his foot into the iron ring used to tether horses to. From there, he jumped up, got hold of the edge of the balcony and climbed up, using the balcony's decorations of vines and plants to scamper up. He went into the room, and I jumped up from my hiding place on the roof. I had to readjust my position to hear the conversation and sight into the room. I chose the balcony's balustrade, which was just wide enough to balance on. I placed myself on the part that was invisible from the room beyond, the part that connected to the outer wall. From that spot, I did not have a visual, but the sounds emanating from the room where both clear and surprisingly painful.

'Ezio, where have you been?' Cristina demanded as she had removed her lips from his, 'It's been two years!'

'And I've thought of nothing but you..' Ezio muttered, locking his arms around Cristina's waist, but I heard her remove herself from his embrace.

'What is it, _ tesora_?'

I heard Cristina sigh, deep and trembling, and heard how her breath shocked.

'I'm engaged to be married, Ezio! My father kept asking me to finally decide.. And you were gone and I could just see how my parents started to take damage when I declined all offers.. but then I got an offer from Manfredo Soderini..' Her voice broke.

Ezio was speechless, but I could imagine the current state his heart was in now. I nervously shifted my position, and suddenly, the balustrade disappeared from under my right foot. I slipped off the balcony before I could re-establish my balance, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. I did manage to twist myself in the air so I wouldn't fall on my back or side. I scrambled up, fearful of Ezio seeing me here and sprinted off, until I was a good few blocks away.

I hid in a small alley until my breathing silenced. So there had been a reason more to Ezio's visit to Florence. He wasn't just after Vieri, but hoped to persuade his former girlfriend to come back with him. It felt somehow like a betrayal to our new formed companionship, a stab in the back which supported our easy friendship. He could have told me, I thought bitterly. _But why would he_, a tiny voice spoke in the corner of my mind, _it's not like you mean anything to him.. You saw it with your own eyes._

'It's not like that!' I sneered out loud.

_Then what _do_ you want of him? _The voice spoke again.

'His companionship, that's enough!'

_Then why do you feel so betrayed? So pained? So... jealous? _

'I'm not jealous!' I snapped.

_You never wanted this life, never wanted to be part of the Order. You just got thrown into it. You could quit and leave it all behind. Leave him behind. Settle down._

I fell silent. I had considered that. 'But I'm not one to settle down.' My determination returned, my will stronger that the voice of doubt. 'I like action, excitement. I would get depressed being cooped up like a chicken! I would go mad.' The voice in my head had vanished, but I still felt its presence, and I shrugged. It would probably never leave me. Doubt probably never left anyone.

My flailing thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps and shingling tiles coming into my direction. I turned and sprinted away, but I had to speed up from the start, which would give my pursuer an advantage. I raced through the streets, dodged market places and shoved people out of my path, but the shingling of tiles above me fell silent for a moment. Next, something heavy collided with me just as I was about to dash around the corner to a large _piazza_. I slammed into the ground heavily, thrown off my footing by the momentum of the thing now sitting on me.

'Cecilia, what the hell?' Ezio bellowed angrily.

'Get the fuck off me, _cazzo_!' I snapped, trying to wriggle my way out of this cramped position. I had hit the ground with my side, luckily, so my torso had been spared the scratches that now covered my shoulder and hip. Ezio wouldn't ease his weight on me, however.

'Why did you follow me?'

'Because I'm curious, that's why!'

'Why did you run?'

'Because I know you don't like being spied on!'

Ezio eyed me for a while, ignoring the small crowd that had gathered around us. He narrowed his eyes, swiftly rose and started to walk away. 'Nevermind..' He managed to mutter.

I growled softly. He wasn't going to get away with this that easy. I scrambled upwards, pushed the people aside that eyed me with a mix of amusement and pity, and started after him.

'You could have told me! You could have told me there were more reasons for you to come here!'

'Well I thought it not important!' Ezio snapped back without looking at me. He hastened his stride.

'Not important? I'm supposed to be with you on this! I thought you had nothing left here!'

Suddenly, Ezio whirled around and walked back to close the distance between us. He brought his face only inches from mine, and I could see his eyes flaring with anger and dismay. 'That's right! I thought I had something here, but if you didn't notice, the girl I have loved for so long is now engaged to someone else! So _sí_, I have _nothing_ left here!' Then he froze, his breathing rigid and heavy, his brows bristled in anger. Anger fueled by the pure pain of a broke heart.

We just stood there, until his eyes softened, and my stubborn mind slowly ceased its fight. We both straightened, and merely looked at each other. He knew I understood, and he understood how much I valued our little companionship that had started to grow ever since we fought in San Gimignano together. And then, that perfect moment of understanding was ruined as a staggering courier ran into our alley and stumbled against us. He was a tiny, weak looking man, who, unfortunately for him, bore the Pazzi emblem on his shoulder. He was the first courier we encountered since we had entered Firenze, and our first sign that the Pazzi family was still active here.

Ezio and I lunged for the man at the same moment, which resulted in a small game of brutal tag. Ezio flung himself against the fleeing courier, who had turned around to go back the way he came, and I squashed the man's left arm which was desperately grasping a small dagger sheathed at his belt. Knowing we couldn't keep him alive, for he would surely raise the alarm with Vieri, I unsheathed my own dagger and pierced the back of the courier's neck. A plume of blood resulted from the wound as I withdrew my weapon from the man's spine, and Ezio and I waited for the man to cease his struggling. When he did, we searched him, but found nothing but a small pocket of florins, which Ezio reluctantly threw to the ground.

'Nothing! How are we supposed to find Vieri when his couriers don't even bear messages from him?' Ezio straightened himself and threw his arms up to the sky in frustration.

I sat still crouched near the dead courier, and eyed the contents of the pouch curiously. We had been mistaken, for there was something else with the florins. A florin bore the crest of the fleur-de-lis, but there were several golden coins among the pouch's contents that had a head carved on both sides. In tiny letters beneath the head it read Πέτρος. Greek letters on a coin? I picked the coin up and brought it closer to examine. The head showed the side silhouette of a face with a small cap on the top of his head, and a beard covering his chin. Petros.. Wasn't he declared the first Pope? These were.. Papal coins?

'_Affrettatevi_, Cecilia, let's not dwell with the dead!' Ezio called, but I rose swiftly and called him back. He came back, reluctant, and clearly not in the mood for games.

'What is it now?' He sighed.

I held up the coin and grinned. 'Coins are power, _bello_!'


End file.
